


Friendly Valentine's Day Spider-Boy

by starspangledsprocket



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Fix-It, Lily has a Valentine, M/M, Superfamily, Valentine's Day, and Peter knows he's bad news, angst then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsprocket/pseuds/starspangledsprocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy is trying to be mushy with Peter's sister. He decides to take up the role of Valentine's Day Knight when nobody else seems to want the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Valentine's Day Spider-Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful Gwen, or a-less-ordinary-life over on Tumblr, because she is sweet and perfect and deserves nothing but good things. 
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know, Lily is an OC of mine that I use in my drabbles over on Tumblr. She's basically Steve and Tony's daughter - Peter's sister - and is two years older than him.

Tommy Willis was trying to give Lily a flower, and Peter didn't like it one bit. He watched, wary, from across the playground, waiting for any sign of trouble, because his Daddy and Papa had told him to watch out for Lily, and for her to watch out for him, when they were at school. Peter didn't trust Tommy, because he had seem him push a kindergartner over the other day and made them cry. 

Peter didn't want Tommy to push Lily over. 

Even at 6, Peter knew that there was nothing he could do if Tommy wanted to be icky and mushy when they were in class, because Lily was in the forth grade, and Peter was only in the second. He  _could,_ however, make sure that Tommy didn't do anything mean or icky to Lily when they were having recess, so that's what he would do. His Daddy and Papa were going to be  _so_ proud of him. 

He needed a name, he decided out of the blue, because then he could be exactly like his daddies and Avenge Lily. He had always liked spiders, so maybe something to do with them? Spider-Boy? That fit. After all, his Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint were named after animals, and so was his Uncle Sam, so it was obviously cool to do so, because Peter didn't know anyone cooler (he secretly thought, even though he would never say so, that his Aunt Tasha was even cooler than his daddies). 

With his name decided, he pushed away from the wall and went running across the playground, yelling, "Spider-Boy will save you, Lily!"

\---

Peter didn't know why he was in so much trouble. He had only tried to knock the flower out of Tommy's hand, after all - he really hadn't meant to catch him in the face with his fist in the process. Now, though, he was sat outside the principle's office, and his Papa was inside talking to her. Usually, Peter liked the principle, but not today. Today, she was just a mean, unfair, old lady. 

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Scott - I'll talk to him -"

Hearing his Papa's voice, Peter sprang to his feet and waited - looking at his shoes like he always did when he might get in trouble, because if he couldn't see his Daddy or Papa, maybe they couldn't see him, either - for him to come out of the office. 

"Peter?"

His Papa only ever used his full name when he was angry or disappointed, and Peter didn't lift his head to find out which one it was this time. 

"Pete, baby, can you look at me, please?" his Papa asked, crouching in front of him and gently tilting his head up with a finger against his chin. He'd stopped calling him Peter, though, so he thought it was probably safe. 

"M'sorry, Papa," he mumbled before the man decided to tell him off. 

"I just want to know why you hit that boy, sweetie," his Papa replied, and he didn't  _look_ angry, at any rate. "I thought you knew better than that."

"I din' mean to, Papa, honest," Peter begged, bottom lip trembling, because of  _course_ he wouldn't do it on purpose. "I jus' wanted t'knock the flower outta his hand, promise." 

"Why did you want to knock a flower out of his hand?" 

" _Because,"_ he sniffled, "he was tryin' t'give it t'Lily." 

His Papa looked confused, like he didn't understand how  _terrible_ that was, and that just made Peter even more upset. 

"Why didn't you want him to give the flower to Lily?" his Papa asked, reaching over to wipe a tear away from Peter's face. "What's wrong, baby?" 

"Tommy pushed a kindergartner over an' made 'em cry, Papa, an' he was tryin' t'give Lily a flower," he tried to explain, but was aware that he wasn't doing a good job. Frustrated beyond words, he pouted and huffed out an unhappy sigh.

"I think Lily would know what to do if he ever tried to push her over, Pete," his Papa replied, smiling like the world wasn't ending and Lily wasn't in terrble danger. "In fact, it sounds like he likes her, if he was trying to give her a flower."

 _That was the point_ , Peter thought, but didn't know how to put it into words. Tommy was bad news, and he was trying to take  _Peter's_ sister away by making her his... _Valentine_. He kind of wished he  _had_ meant to punch him in the face now. 

"I'm not going to punish you for this, okay, because I believe you when you said it was an accident," his Papa continued, smoothing down the hair at the back of Peter's head, and he leaned into the touch because it was nice, "but you know not to snatch or knock things out of peoples' hands, too, so I don't want to hear that you've done it again, okay? I'm going to tell Daddy about this, too."

"Okay," Peter sighed, hanging his head. It wasn't fair that he was being treated like _he_ had done something wrong, but at least he wasn't being grounded or sent to time out. That was the  _worst._

"Okay," his Papa repeated, taking Peter's hand as he stood up. "Let's go pick up your sister, then we can go home."

\---

 "Daddy?" Peter asked cautiously, treading carefully into the workshop later that evening. 

"Yes, son?" his Daddy replied, turning round in his chair so Peter could carefully climb into his lap. "I thought we'd talked about you coming in here, by the way."

"I know, I know," he replied hastily, "but you're here, an' you won't let anythin' bad happen."

His Daddy looked at him strangely for a moment, before nodding a little. "Okay, bud, what's wrong? Papa told me what happened at school today."

At least he didn't look upset, Peter decided, and he didn't look angry, either, which was just as good. 

"Daddy," he began, thinking real hard about his words. "How do you stop someone tryin' t'be your Valentine?" 

His Daddy barked out a surprised laugh, which made Peter frown, because nobody took him  _seriously_ in this house. It wasn't like he was asking about his Daddy's engines or his Papa's drawing or anything - he just wanted to know how to get Tommy to leave Lily alone. 

"Have you got a Valentine, Pete?" his Daddy asked, hugging him close as he began to slide a little on his lap. "What's her name, buddy?"

"No, Daddy, I don' have a Valentine," Peter replied firmly, pouting. 

"Ah, she's getting a little pushy, huh? Yeah, I know the type - haven't usually got a brain cell to -"

"Daddy, it's not  _my_ Valentine I wanna get rid of," he said, cutting his Daddy off. 

"Ohh," his Daddy replied, nodding, and Peter thought that he might have, finally, realised what he was talking about. "Your Valentine already has a guy, huh?"

Peter deflated, completely disappointed. Of  _course_ he didn't want Lily to be his Valentine - she was mean and icky - but he didn't want  _Tommy_ to be her Valentine, either. To say his daddies had been the ones to tell him to look after her when they were at school, they were both being very silly about the whole thing. 

"No, Daddy," he frowned, getting very annoyed. "Tommy Willis wants t'be Lily's Valentine, but he's mean an' icky, an' you tol' me t'look after Lilly while we're at school, an' -"

"Woah, woah, Pete, slow down," his Daddy cut in, waving a hand to stop him. "Is this the same boy you accidentally punched today?"

"He was tryin' t'give Lily a flower, Daddy," Peter sighed. 

"Okay... _and_?"

" _An'_ he pushed a kindergartner over an' made 'em cry," Peter replied, and had already lost count of the amount of times he'd said that just today. "He's mean, Daddy, an' bad news, an' -"

"Alright, Peter, just hold up for a second," his Daddy cut him off again. "I think Lily is old enough to know if she wants someone to be her Valentine. Don't you trust her to know if someone is bad news or not?" 

"Well... yeah," Peter acquised, biting his bottom lip as he thought, "but she wasn't pushin' him away, Daddy."

"Did you ever think that, maybe, she likes him, too?" his Daddy added, raising an expectant eyebrow, as though he expected Peter to get it. 

Peter didn't get it. Tommy was a poo-poo head. 

But, even still, he was smart enough to know that he wasn't going to beat a grown up, so, sighing, he nodded his head. "Okay, Daddy, I understan'." 

"Good boy," his Daddy replied, kissing his cheek, before putting him down on his feet again. "Now run along and help your Papa with dinner, okay? I'll be up in a few minutes - promise."

"Okay, Daddy," Peter nodded, walking back out of the workshop. 

He decided he was still going to keep an eye on Tommy, though, because he could sense something bad, and - no matter how his daddies tried to reassure him - he didn't like it one bit. 

\---

The next morning, his daddies dropped him and Lily off at school, and got chatting to Peter's friend Billy's mommy. Peter stayed by his Papa's side, holding his hand, and secretly watching Lily and Tommy near the gate. They seemed to be just talking - which was fine, he supposed - but then Tommy reached into his pocket for something ( _what,_ Peter didn't know). His heart started beating a little faster, because what if Tommy was trying to give Lily something gross? But then a group of boys in the grade above Peter went running past, and Peter lost sight of them both for a moment. 

"Papa," he murmured, because he had a terrible, terrible feeling all of a sudden, as he tugged lightly on his father's hand. 

"Just a second, baby," his Papa replied, rubbing his hair with his free hand, and he didn't  _understand -_

Peter gasped, horrified and confused, as - when the boys finally moved on - he saw Lily lying on the ground with Tommy standing over her, looking...  _scared?_  Then, suddenly, a man dressed in all black had slipped through the gates, having climbed out of a big car parked out front, and was making a beeline straight for  _Peter's_ sister. 

"DADDY, PAPA, SOMEONE'S TRYIN' T'GET LILY!" he screamed, tugging hard enough to get his daddie's attention. 

Everything was a blur of motion, then, as his Daddy shouted a series of swears and his Papa screamed Lily's name, and they both went running as fast as they could across the playground. Billy's Mommy grabbed Peter and held him close, stopping him from going after them - from saving  _his sister -_

The man in black must have seen Peter's daddies running at him, because he grabbed Lily - lying so very still, and that scared Peter - and tried to run for the gate to get away, but Peter's Papa scooped up Jenny Bell's skateboard and threw it so hard that the gate swung shut. Then, his Daddy was there, and he punched the man so hard that he staggered backwards, almost dropping Lily if it wasn't for the fact that his Papa was also there to pull her out of his arms and away. The security that Peter's Daddy had hired to guard him a Lily - and they hadn't done a very good job at all, Peter decided - suddenly appeared and grabbed the man before he could recover and get away. 

Finally, with everyone in the playground staring at what had just happened, Peter managed to slip out of Billy's mommy's grasp and  _sprinted_ over to Tommy, who was already crying in fear. 

"I  _knew_ you was tryin' t'hurt my sister!" he screamed, and punched the boy for real, just like his Daddy had with the man in black. "I  _knew_ you was bad news, an' I tried t'save her, but you -"

"I didn't mean to," Tommy sobbed, falling to the ground when Peter hit him again. "He made me do it, I didn't mean to -"

"Peter, stop it!" his Papa yelled, but Peter punched Tommy one more time before the man could drag him off. "It's not his fault, Peter, you need to stop now, okay?"

"He had somethin' in his pocket!" Peter sobbed, falling into his Papa's arms as he eyed Lily in his Daddy's a few feet away. "I din' see what it was, but then she was on the floor -"

"It's okay, baby, she's just been knocked out," his Papa soothed, rocking him back and forth gently, like he used to do when Peter was a baby. "I know you're scared, but it's okay. We should have listened to you, huh?" 

"Bad news, Papa, bad news," he continued to sob. 

"She's going to be fine, Petey," his Papa whispered, kissing his forehead. "You saved her, baby. You told us before it was too late. You're a hero, sweetheart."

Peter didn't feel like a hero. He felt exhausted, and terrified, and as though he wasn't in control of his tears or his voice, and it was  _horrible._

"You're not staying at school today, okay? We're going to take everyone home, and Uncle Bruce is going to check on Lily so we know she's okay, and then we're going to sit on the couch and watch whatever you want, bubba, okay? Don't be scared, Petey, I've got you." His Papa carried him over to his Daddy and Lily, and repeated what he had just said. With a nod - and not even so much as warning the teachers that they were leaving - his Daddy led the way back to the car, and Peter even got to ride on his Papa's lap on the way home. 

\---

Lily was fine. Just like his Papa had said, Uncle Bruce explained to Peter that Tommy had probably had something like an inhaler or similar that had something to knock Lily out in, but that was all. His Daddy also explained to him that it wasn't Tommy's fault - that he had been forced to do it by the man in black, and that said man wasn't going to be able to hurt them anymore. 

Lily had been asleep since they got home from school. Daddy and Papa took her and Peter into their room, and they all got tucked up in bed to watch the Little Mermaid - Peter's favourite. He felt bad that Lily's Valentine had turned out to be as bad as he had suspected, though, and told his daddies as much. They said he was a kind boy for saying so, and suggested that Peter make Lily a Get Well card while they watched the movie to make her feel better when she woke up, so he did just that. He even - despite the fact he wasn't her Valentine - put a big, red love-heart on the front of the card so she knew that, even though Tommy was bad news, her family weren't. 


End file.
